


out of my head

by orphan_account



Series: disjointed narratives [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ace character, Depression, F/M, Freeverse, Gay Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: something’s off aboutvictoire
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Dominique Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: disjointed narratives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771
Kudos: 8





	out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> I like the title because it doesn’t tie the story down. You can read it how you like. This is freeverse.
> 
> Warning: homophobia, acephobia, ableist language (mocking mental illness). I do not support any of these.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter.

something’s off about

victoire

the surface is untouched

gleaming and

undamaged

healthy and demure

golden girl for sure

does the inside really matter?

maybe it’s the 

_empty stares_

_clammy skin_

_blank looks_

~~but who cares?~~

* * *

something’s off with

her boyfriend

teddy 

_he doesn’t smile any more_

no more

wild laughs 

casual smirks

quiet jokes

~~_vicky’s ruined him too_ ~~

* * *

but victoire is just

sad

lonely 

sick

_gone_

it’ll pass

everything does

* * *

victoire just needs to

cheer up

have some fun

relax

_get_ **_outoutout_**

 _(of_ _her_ _head)_

* * *

what a

beautiful thing

so delicate

fragile

designed to break

_pathetic_

_she’s such a_

_dirtydirtygirl_

_isn’t that right, vicky?_

* * *

teddy moves on

new girl

new world

(victoire doesn’t care)

(victoire’s not right in the head)

doesn’t matter that it’s 

_dominique_

(victoire’s funny like that)

* * *

vicky likes _girls!_

_(freak)_

vicky won’t even do it _properly_

_(broken)_

vicky won’t have sex

_(useless)_

~~_she’ll find the right man eventually_ ~~

* * *

victoire is

(tearing herself apart)

**fine**

nothing to see 

here

~~_(she’s just going out of her head)_ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify: Victoire is ace and gay in this fanfic.


End file.
